three's company
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: No matter how they were reborn, as a knight, as an actor, as nurse, they always find each other again. - Zen, Jaehee, MC


**Title:** three's company

**Character/Pairing:** Zen/Jaehee/MC

**A/N:** written for the Love through the Ages Zine. This is my fav ship from the series.

**Summary: **_No matter how they were reborn, as a knight, as an actor, as nurse, they always find each other again._

...

...

...

...

**8****th**** century**

"For my lady." With a flourish, Zen offered a single red rose. His silver hair gleamed in the morning sun as he kneeled in front of MC at the steps of the castle keep. It was a mixture of public and private, as it was with almost all of his gestures.

She liked that about him, how he was never afraid to show his feelings in public. How he knew how to keep some things private. "Thank you." With a smile, her fingers curled around the stem. Raising it to her nose, she closed her eyes as a cloying scent swept through her. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Zen answered, not missing a beat, and she would have been forgiven for laughing at how quickly his cheeks reddened. Despite what he desired, he was not quite as princely as he pretended to be.

That was more than fine, MC preferred it that way. She kissed the flower. "I think it's you who puts the flower to shame."

It was too easy sometimes. Zen flushed darker, a pleased smile on his lips. Despite his claims that he didn't need the compliments, she'd seen how he looked in the mirror, how he perked up when the ladies twittered about him. Subtlety was not his forte. He kissed her hand in response, sending a tingle running up her spine as he looked at her.

In the distance, she could hear a bugle cry and her expression darkened. "It's nearly time, isn't it?"

He didn't let go of her hand as he rose, his thumb brushing her knuckles. Regretfully, he nodded. "The war will start soon."

MC pressed her forehead into his chest. "I…I don't want you to go."

"Nor do I want to leave you." He stroked her hair, his fingers intertwining with her locks. Pressing a kiss on the top of her head, he pulled away. "Yet the king must have his wars."

"The king is stupid," MC muttered, cross and defiant.

Zen pressed his finger to her lips, shushing her. "Do not let him hear you say that." Hugging her now, he whispered in her ear. "Besides, I do this to protect you. No king can tear me from you otherwise."

MC flushed. Zen was always more charming when he wasn't trying. Slowly, she nodded, still not agreeing but there was nothing else they could do. "Be safe."

"Of course." Zen let go, smiling brightly. "I have my goddess of protection."

She wasn't quite sure why but those words sent a tremor of fear through her. As though someone had just stepped on her grave. On _his_ grave. Watching his back shrink in the distance, she wondered if that would be the last time she saw him.

"I am sure he will be fine, my lady." Jaehee approached MC from behind, squeezing MC's shoulder comfortingly.

"I hope so." MC glanced at her handmaiden, at the strength in her expression. It was comforting and she covered Jaehee's hand with her own. A spike of lightning ran through her at the touch, not unlike the sensation she had with Zen, but that made no sense. This was Jaehee. Her servant. Shaking out of her thoughts, MC frowned. "I wish he was not a knight."

"Me neither." Jaehee gave a small smile. "Yet you have to admit, he does look very dashing in his armour."

MC giggled, feeling a little relieved. "Don't let him hear you say that, his ego will swell."

-x-

**19****th**** century**

"He's calling for you again," MC said, coming to a stop next to Jaehee.

She looked up from her papers, the nib of her pen gleaming black from freshly dipped ink. "Who?"

MC felt like she could just sigh, just how oblivious could a girl get? They had been coworkers for almost a year now, newly minted nurses that graduated the same year. A year and Jaehee still didn't understand why some of her male patients flushed under during her examinations or gave her flowers as thanks when they recovered.

But then again, that might have been part of Jaehee's charm. MC couldn't deny that she was smitten with that side of her friend herself. Hand on her hip, MC pointed up at the floor above. "Patient 302."

"302…Zen?" Jaehee stuttered, averting her gaze as she looked at her papers, at the wall, at anything but MC. It was rare to see the usually put-together Jaehee in a disarray. It was utterly adorable. "Me?"

"Yeah." MC smiled, taking the pen out of Jaehee's hand. "You should go see what he wants."

"Me?" Jaehee squeaked as MC yanked her up. It was no secret that Jaehee had a crush on him—in an entirely professional way, she insisted when they asked. He was just very handsome, and she liked to look, and that. Was. All.

Handsome. That was definitely the word for it. He was attractive, no doubt about it, even if he was a penniless actor. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was a duke or a lord. Maybe in another life he would have been a knight, a real one unlike the ones he acted as. His manners at least matched one and nearly every nurse who had entered his wing had swooned at first sight. Jaehee was the only one strong enough to actually take care of him so it made entirely too much sense that Jaehee was the one he'd call for. MC opened the door to their office. "Yes, you."

"O-ok." Jaehee ran a hand through her short hair before putting on the uniform cap. Straightening her clothes, she brushed off any dust and lint before standing straight. "I'll go see what he wants."

"Good luck!" MC waved, cheering her as she stiffly marched down the hallway. "Go get him, tiger!"

"It's not like that!" Jaehee grumbled before she went up the stairs. Her movements were almost mechanical and even her lines were well rehearsed. "I'm just his nurse!"

"Whatever you say!" MC snickered as Jaehee gave a loud stomp. Then, as soon as she was out of sight, out of earshot, she dropped her hand and leaned against the wall. It was easy to picture what would happen upstairs, what route the pair would take. Zen was a nice man. He'd make Jaehee happy.

She wished she could say the same about herself.

-x-

**Early 20****th**** century**

"He was magnificent," Jaehee murmured as they exited the theatre. She dabbed her eyes lightly, sighing happily. "Zen is truly a prodigy."

"Prodigy?" MC pulled out a handkerchief, passing it to Jaehee. She had enjoyed the movie, truly, just as she enjoyed almost every movie Zen was in. He definitely had a gift. However, she just couldn't find the same level of excitement that her partner got whenever she saw his movies.

"Prodigy," Jaehee confirmed, neatly folding the handkerchief and stuffing it in her purse. "He can do stage, radio, and now film. Transitioning from one area to the next, unlike any other actor before him. A genius."

"Right, right." MC waved it off before Jaehee could go into one of her spiels. At the very least, it could wait till they were home, a warm cup of tea in their hands. It was a cold December and she was loathe to spend more time outside than she had to. "He is certainly living life large."

Their shoulders bumped as they walked down the street. It was dark and shopkeepers slowly lit the lanterns outside their stores to light up the path. While they still got a few stares now and then, there were some advantages to living in a small town. As long as they weren't too conspicuous, most people didn't think too hard when they saw them together. They could be sisters. Friends. Or, even if the truth was suspected, harmless and ignorable.

It happened sometimes. Not often, but Jaehee knew how to make the impossible possible. After a few minutes, Jaehee murmured, "I don't think he looks happy, though."

"Huh?" MC blinked, staring at her. She dug her fingers deeper into her pockets, the cold wind cutting her skin. "What do you mean?"

"He smiles in the photographs but…it's not happy." Jaehee rubbed her arm uneasily. "It's just a polite smile. The smile you give because you have to give one." She bit her lip, no doubt thinking about her childhood.

MC reached out and grabbed Jaehee's hand, giving it a light squeeze. On their kitchen table were several newspapers, small black and white photographs and articles carefully cut out and taped to scrap paper. Jaehee's scrapbook was full of Zen's faces and MC slowly nodded as she thought back to them. "Yeah, I think I can see it."

"I hope he's happy one day." Jaehee sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Me too," MC agreed. There was nothing they could do but hope; he was a dazzling star after all and they just two ordinary women.

"And I hope that doesn't interfere with his career," Jaehee added, almost an afterthought, and MC snickered.

-x-

**Late 20****th**** century**

There was nothing like seeing a movie. The venue was big, jam packed with other excited people, all of them humming with energy. MC had bought herself a ticket to one of those summer blockbusters, a romantic comedy with a story as old as time. Despite it all, MC was excited—the main lead was this newcomer called Zen and while she'd heard great things about him, this was his first movie she'd watch.

Considering the genre, it was no surprise when she entered the room and found most seats occupied by couples. Unsurprising but no less awkward. It was hard to know where to look and she kept her focus on the stairs. One step. Another. Before she could go any higher, she barreled right into a woman, almost making her fall. "Sorry!" she squeaked as she grabbed her arm, steadying her.

The stranger, a woman with short brown hair, grabbed a seat with her free hand. Once she was out of danger, she bowed her head apologetically. "No, I should have watched where I was going."

"It was my fault." MC rubbed her neck sheepishly, her cheeks warm. This was embarrassing. Super embarrassing. "Are you okay?"

"No, no, I'm fine." The other woman looked up as the theatre lights dimmed. "I think it's going to start—we should sit." She looked down her row. "But I don't think there's a seat free here."

"It's cool." MC pointed three rows above them. "I saw one there."

The lights were almost off now and the other woman slid back into her row. "Be careful not to trip!"

"I will." MC hurried past her, the faint light from the screen barely enough to make out the room. "Sorry again!"

She tripped over six different pairs of feet before landing safely into an empty seat. Around her, she could hear the soft rustling of clothes, a cough, and the light smack of lips. Great. MC was surrounded by couples. It was too bad that stranger didn't have a free spot next to her, it would have been nice to sit near a friendly, un-attached face. Maybe they could have bought a bite to eat after.

It was too late now. Zen appeared on the screen, accompanied by a dozen sighs, and MC couldn't stop one from leaving her lips. What a stud.

-x-

**21****st**** century**

"Sweeties?" Zen slowly blinked awake and MC supressed a giggle at how lost he looked. He had never been a morning person and there was something adorable about how unguarded his expression was. It was a side of him his fans never got to see.

"Still asleep?" She leaned over him, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You're such a nightowl."

"I'm a beast of the dark," he answered, not a trace of embarrassment over that line. Reaching up, he tangled his hand in her hair as he pulled her down for a kiss. "Good morning, honey."

MC's ears were hot; somehow, he managed to get that reaction every time. She couldn't even blame his latest play for it, it was a bit part in a comedy. Not the biggest role, but he was working his way up there. "Good morning to you too." She pulled back reluctantly.

His hand was still in her hair, curling around her locks as he scanned the room. "Where's—"

Before he could finish the question, a disarrayed Jaehee dashed into the room. With wide, panicked eyes, she ran to their side table. "Have you seen my phone?"

MC quickly picked it up from their dressing table. "Here, I put it to charge."

Jaehee's shoulders slumped forward as she sighed with relief. With a grateful smile, she pecked MC on the lips as she took her phone. "Thank you." Unlocking it, she quickly thumbed through her messages before finally relaxing. "Good, it seems Jumin hasn't done anything yet."

"You should just stop working for the bastard," Zen grumbled as he sat up, their blankets pooling around his waist and giving them an eyeful of his abs. No matter how many times MC saw them, she appreciated the sight. "He overworks you."

"He's been easing up recently. I have less hours." Jaehee wrapped her arms around her waist. "Especially since I'm no longer on Elizabeth duty."

"Don't even say the furball's name." He shivered, his hands gripping the edge of the blanket tightly, and for a moment, MC was certain he was going to burrow back into the bed. "I can just feel the sneeze building up."

"That's not possible, scientifically," Jaehee pointed out, though she looked just as pale at the thought of Elizabeth III.

"I think she's cute," MC murmured and immediately she felt two icy glares.

"Furballs are not cute but—"

"While I am sure there are certain pleasing—"

Her lovers bombarded her on both sides. She wasn't sure why she bothered sometimes, it was the same argument over and over. It went beyond fear with these two. Perhaps she should consider investing in therapy. "Sorry, sorry."

"Oh." Jaehee cut herself short, glancing at her watch. A panicked expression crossed her face once more. "I have to go."

"It's not like he'd be in the office before you," Zen grumbled, gathering his long hair together and over his shoulder. "Or even on time."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't." Jaehee gave a helpless shrug as she turned around.

"Not like that." MC grabbed her arm before she could go. Her panicked search had wrinkled her outfit and mussed up her hair, which was not quite the look Jaehee wanted to give at work. Her fingers quickly smoothened Jaehee's shirt, adjusting her tie and straightening her collar. After brushing her hair back, MC let go, satisfied. There, that was better, the impeccable Jaehee was back. "Ok, you're good."

"Thanks." Jaehee pecked her cheek before turning to Zen. "Good luck with practice."

"Thanks." Smiling sunnily, he beckoned her over before giving her a good morning kiss. "If you need to punch the bastard, let me know."

While Jaehee was no longer just Zen's fangirl, some part of that awe never left her. She blushed, her skin red from the kiss, and she nodded as she stepped back. Even her voice wavered as she responded, "I shouldn't get to that."

Maybe it was just a Zen thing. MC was never certain. "I have to go too."

"Empty house today," Zen sighed before stretching his arms above him. "I'll be late myself, loves, I have an audition today."

"Another one?" MC clapped her hands, excited. "I know you'll get it."

Jaehee adjusted her glasses, a sparkle in her eyes. All thoughts of work were out the window. "I'll get the video camera ready."

"I might not get it." Zen warned but he looked pleased nonetheless. He wasn't famous, not by a longshot, but there was still time. He had the ability, he just had to get his break.

Just like how Jaehee still had to find her dream, the thing that would one day make her quit her hard job with ridiculous hours. And maybe one day they'd hit it rich. Or maybe they wouldn't, and Zen would remain a two-bit actor and Jaehee would be back on cat-duty, but they'd be together either way. They'd be together and that was more important than anything else.

MC wouldn't let go of their hands for anything. For once, everything felt just right.


End file.
